


Tikki and Fluff's idea

by Miarculas



Series: Marinette and the Kwamis [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Archiveofourown is in this universe, F/M, Fluff is confusing, I'm bored and I had this idea, Internet is a thing, Marinette drinks tea, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, Tikki can write, Tikki is creation personified, Wayzz is loyal to Mari, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarculas/pseuds/Miarculas
Summary: Marinette and Tikki have a love and hate relationship. Tikki is a kind and sweet guardian to her. But she can also be VERY frustrating.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kwami(s), Pre Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Marinette and the Kwamis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933567
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Tikki and Fluff's idea

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is short.   
> What are you going to do about it?

“What’s this, fluff?”

“Assisting such endeavors are so ever not fine for the changes that could happen are disastrous though appreciation is kind to me”, Fluff replied.

I sighed. I know that Fluff is the kwami of time and therefore a little….crazy, but I still. They could at least try to sound a little less confusing. I grabbed my cup of tea (courtesy of Wayzz) and opened the browser.

At the top were the words  [ https://archiveofourown.org/ ](https://archiveofourown.org/) . 

Huh. This was the website Tikki usually used. As a kwami of creation, she enjoyed all sorts of creativity. She especially enjoyed DevinArt and Twitter but she liked archive of our own too.

I started reading it.

~~~~~~

####  Meeting for the First Time

#####  Fandoms:

#####  [Batman - All Media Types](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Batman%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works), [Miraculous Ladybug](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Miraculous%20Ladybug/works), [Maribat - Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Maribat%20-%20Fandom/works), [Multi-Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Multi-Fandom/works)

  * [**No Archive Warnings Apply**](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)
  * [**F/M**](https://archiveofourown.org/help/symbols-key.html)



21 Sep 2020

######  Tags

  * **[No Archive Warnings Apply](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/No%20Archive%20Warnings%20Apply/works)**


  * [Marie Cheng-Dupain | ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Marinette%20Dupain-Cheng%20%7C%20Ladybug*s*Damian%20Wayne/works)Diaman Nayew


  * Falling in Love fast



  * Marie is NOT Ladybug
  * Diaman is NOT Robin
  * Original idea by Ffulf
  * Written by Ikkit
  * Please do not think too much of it
  * Marie’s name is Marie, don’t argue with us
  * Damian is not a name in this
  * Ladybug? What’s a ladybug?
  * Robin is not a thing



######  Summary

Diaman and Marie are in love the moment they meet each other. But they don’t know that. No, they act like they are just friends. Little do they know that 5 years in the future, they will be married. 

Extra Notes: This is a FICTIONAL story. This is NOT REAL. And there is no way that this will ever happen in 5 months. 

~~~~

I did a spit take. What had they been thinking? And what did they mean by MARRIED???

“Mari! No! Don’t read it!”, Tikki shouted loudly -well as loud as a kwami can anyway- with fear.

She raced to the browser and grabbed the mouse.

“Tikki….”, I tried to control my anger.

Hawk Moth would NOT be akumatizing me today.

“Miss. Guardian?”, Wayzz tried.

“Yes?”

“It was all Tikki and Fluff”, he pointed towards them.

“Thank you, Wayzz”, I said.

“Wayzz! You traitor!”, Tikki cried out.

“I’ ma outta here”, Fluff said with their eyes wide.

I looked at them strangely. Was that a new phrase that my future descendants would use? I shook my head, I shouldn’t be focusing on that. 

“Run, Tikki!”, Stomp shouted.

Tikki ran.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This has literally NO plot.  
> I don't even know why I wrote this.  
> It MAY be a collection so.......


End file.
